


Keith’s First Heat (Get your mind out of the gutter, this is pure fluff!)

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, They suck, first heat, heats are like periods, they hurt, they're messy, this not your typical abo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Growing up sucks but it's not all bad





	Keith’s First Heat (Get your mind out of the gutter, this is pure fluff!)

**Author's Note:**

> [Invite] one character inviting the other to sit on their lap - for @monidon requested Ulaz and Keith (familial relationship).
> 
> Now to explain a couple of things about whats going to happen - In ABO when an omega goes into heat, they generally get super horny, yes? Well in this AU, for the first few deca-phoebs, a heat can be likened to a menstrual cycle aka period. It hurts, it’s messy, and it sucks. 
> 
> Omega’s will get this pseudo heat every 3 months between the ages of 10 to 12 until they reach the mating age of 18 to 20. The first few pseudo heats are always the most painful and uncomfortable because the body is trying to get ready for what is to come, so generally a member of the afflicted omega’s pack will spend the heat with them. 
> 
> Now as we all know, usually if an alpha gets near a heated omega, they get really horny and can even go into a rut, but pre-age omega’s send out a scent that will prevent an alpha from going coo coo, while older members of the pack (alpha, beta, or omega) can produce a calming pheromone that will help ease the discomfort of the heat. So yeah, that’s my take on this subject.
> 
> —————————————————————————

Ulaz and Thace were on their way to fetch Keith for breakfast, talking about the kit’s upcoming name day. Ulaz still couldn’t believe his little one would be eleven deca-phoebs old soon. It seemed like only yesterday that Thace had returned to base carrying the orphan Galra in his arms. Where had the deca-phoebs gone? Ulaz realized that he would probably need to have “the talk” with his son in the next quintent or so, one he was not looking forward to.

The medic was pulled from his thoughts by a loud crash, and feral screeching coming from Keith’s room. Ulaz looked at his Alpha mate, both of their eyes widening before they booked it to their kit’s quarters. Ulaz made it around the corner first and was greeted by the sight of Regris, Keith’s roommate and childhood friend, knocked topsy turvy against the opposite wall. Ulaz was by his side instantly checking for injuries, but other than a large bump on the back of his head there were no apparent injuries.

Ulaz turned towards the door, about to ask what in the void was going on when he froze. His nostrils flared, taking in the scent of distressed kit, tears, and… sweetness. ‘Ancients,’ Ulaz thought ‘Keith’s beginning his first heat.’ The medical officer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had hoped he would be able to inform his son of this process BEFORE it occurred but he could only be so lucky.

Sighing again, Ulaz gathered Regris up, hefting the slightly older kit over his shoulder like a bag of orvanigas fruit. “Thace,” he called over his shoulder to his mate. “Leave Keith be for now. He needs a little bit of time to calm down.” He glanced back to see Thace standing before the door, conflicted with wanting to follow his mate but also wanting to help his kit with his heat. Ulaz chuckled, shaking his head slightly in fond exasperation. 

Thace was the typical parent, wanting to do his best for his kit but at the same time worrying himself into a tizzy. “Love,” he called softly, releasing calming pheromones into the air. “If you go in there now, you’re liable to make it worse. Once I get Regris to the medical wing and get him checked over, I’ll come back and talk to Keith. He’ll probably respond better to another omega than he would an alpha right now.”

Ulaz saw the fight leave his loving mate, his ears pinned back against his head as he sulkingly walked to the taller Galra. Said Galra leaned down carefully to butt his head against his shorter counterpart’s, eliciting a cross between a chirp and a purr from him. There was a retching noise from behind Ulaz, both adults glanced back to see that Regris was awake, looking slightly nauseous. 

“Could you please get a room? This is worse than those holo-dramas Leader Kolivan and Sub leader Antok watch together. Yuck!” The young Galra said, sticking his tongue out for effect. Thace chuckled lightly, leaning up to kiss Ulaz while tweaking Regris’s tail. “Keep talking like that,” he growled playfully to the kit as the three made their way to the medical wing, “And I’ll tell Kolivan and Antok that you would REALLY like to watch some of those holo-dramas with them.”

Regris snapped his jaw shut then, not wishing that punishment on anyone. 

***

Once Ulaz had settled Regris in the medical wing for the evening (they’d find him temporary living quarters for the next few days in the morning) and had sent Thace to inform Kolivan and Antok of the current situation, as well as gather necessities for the upcoming week, he made his way back to Keith’s room.

“Keith? It’s papa, kittling. Can I come in please?” He asked quietly, not wanting to upset his kit further by entering unwelcomed. He stood patiently, his ears twitching when he heard a faint moan on the other side of the door. Ulaz continued to wait until he heard a quiet “Come in” from his son.

Ulaz entered, his nostrils flaring again as he took in the familiar scent of his distressed kit mixed with heat. He spotted his kit in a corner of the room, hiding in a pile of clothes and blankets, trying to make himself smaller. Keith sniffled, the pain in his eyes made Ulaz’s heart ache for his kit.

Approaching slowly to not startle or upset Keith, Ulaz began releasing his calming scent to help ease some of the discomfort. He crouched in front of Keith and his impromptu nest, his voice quiet as he asked “Can I sit with you?” The kit took a moment before he nodded, allowing Ulaz to slide in next to him.

They sat in silence for a few doboshes, Ulaz keeping his hands in his lap while Keith remained underneath the blankets and clothing. When Keith whimpered in pain, Ulaz opened his arms, rumbling to the kit. “Come here,” he said gently. Keith was in his lap only a tic later, his hands gripping onto his father’s shirt tightly, crying quietly as another round of cramps assaulted him.

Ulaz held his kit close, purring and releasing his scent to help ease the discomfort. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to completely remove Keith’s pain, but he could feel his son relax bit by bit as the scent surrounded them and the cramps eased up for the time being.

Keith looked up at his father, his eyes full of fear. “Why does everything hurt? Am I dying?” He asked Ulaz, his voice wavering as he tried not to cry. The older Galra chuffed, running his claws gently through Keith’s headfur, scratching behind his ears to help calm him further.

“No kittling,” he said, “You are not dying. You are taking your first steps into adulthood.” Ulaz went on to explain what was going on, what second dynamics were in general and what he was to expect now that he had presented as an omega. 

“The first couple heats are the most difficult since your body is working to get prepared for what is to come,” he explained patiently. “Either Thace or I can stay with you during those times, help you with the pain and make sure you are taken care of.”

Keith curled further into Ulaz’s lap, crying again. “I d-don’t want to b-be an omega!” He sobbed, the cramping hitting him like a punch to the gut. “I don’t w-want this at all…” Keith whimpered brokenly.

“I know kit,” Ulaz said gently as he licked the tears off Keith’s face. “I thought that too when I had my first heat. They aren’t fun, and I wish you never had to suffer through them. But,” he dropped his voice slightly, as if sharing a secret “There are some perks to being an omega and having heats.”

Keith sniffled slightly, wiping the tears off with the back of his hand. “Like what?” He asked, curiosity piqued. Ulaz smiled down at his kit, nuzzling the top of his head and purring. “You get to cuddle all the time during your heat,” he said while slightly tickling Keith, earning a giggle for his efforts. “You get all of the softest blankets to help build your nest, and if it’s available you can have your favorite treat. But best of all…”

There was a knock on the door before Ulaz could finish. Keith flinched slightly, burying his head in his father’s chest. Ulaz held him close, sniffing the air to determine who was on the other side, ears perking when he recognized the scent. Ulaz nudged Keith slightly to get his kit’s attention before calling to the visitor that they could come in.

Keith’s looked to the door when it opened, his eyes widening when he saw a huge pile of blankets, a large stuffed hippo, and Thace carrying them. Thace put the pile down, greeting his mate and his son with a rumble, which Ulaz reciprocated while Keith chirped happily. All three cuddled together, both adults releasing calming pheromones to help their kit.

“Best of all,” Ulaz said as Keith nuzzled into his father’s embrace. “You get to spend your heats with the ones you love most.”


End file.
